


Hail to the King

by Invaderdoom78



Category: Evil Dead/Army of Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderdoom78/pseuds/Invaderdoom78





	Hail to the King

"Watch your tongues or have them cut from your heads" Ash said to himself as he walked along the pathway of the outer walls of the castle "save your lives by keeping whispers unsaid"   
Looking down he saw the people held within the walls as children roamed the streets now orphans of war, the bodies hanging in the street to adore. Shaking his head he looked out into the fields around the castle watching the flames carve the path to chaos bringing daylight to the night.   
"Listen up everybody!" Ash yelled out getting the attention of everyone within ear shot" death is riding in the town with armor and we need to be ready. I want all of you to gather everything you can find and bring them here so everybody has somethin' to defend themselves with. Blood'll be spilled while holding keys to the throne and there'll be no mercy from the edge of their blades"   
"Let the water throw it's shades of red now" Lord Arthur called out raising his sword in the air "arrows will black out all the light. Death is rotting into town with armor and we will fight to our last breaths"   
"There's a taste of fear" Ash said as he and Arthur continued their walk around the castle walls "when the henchmen call” raising his prosthetic metal hand closed it into a fist “iron fist to tame them. Iron fist to claim it all" stopping he turned to look out at the fields once again and saw the deadite army emerging from behind the hill "hail to the king, hail to the one. Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun. Hail to the king!"


End file.
